Opposites Might Not Attract
by AspiringWriter1588
Summary: Sonny and Chad had been dating for over 6 months, and it was the happiest time of each of their lives. But when Sonny and Chad start to get an idea that their relationship isn't serious because they haven't done the deed, they start to question the other's attraction towards them. How far will each of them go to try and make their relationship a more serious (and sexual) one?
1. The Revelation

Sonny's POV

I sit in my dressing room on the couch, reading a tween weekly magazine. This issue has Tawni Hart on the cover, and it's all about romance, as it is February and Valentine's is right around the corner. The article I am reading focuses on the advancement of relationships, and how to tell if a relationship is going anywhere. So far, everything seems to be pretty accurate.

"If you and your bae don't have sex within at least 6 months of dating (and there are no religious reasons against it), then something is definitely wrong!" it says. My eyes get a little wider as I continue to read, "The physical aspect of a relationship is just as important as the emotional, and if there is nothing physical going on, then your relationship is half as good as it could be! Attraction is a key part in a relationship, and just having personalities click doesn't mean a relationship is going to work out. If you and your lover are lacking in the physical department, maybe you're better off at being friends."

I set down the magazine with a huff. That cannot be right. I skim the article quickly. As much as I don't want to agree with it, I do. There obviously is something lacking in our relationship; I just didn't realize it until I read this article.

Just as I'm thinking about mine and Chad's relationship, Tawni saunters in.

"Hey, Tawni," I say, standing up from the sofa. "I've got a question for you."

"Yes, Wisconsin cheese is the best cheese there is," she says dully, not even glancing my way.

I roll my eyes, "No, I'm being serious. I...do you think sex is important in a relationship, just as important as loving each other?" I ask nervously.

She looks at me as if I just asked if the sky was blue. "Duh! I mean, you know the saying: actions speak louder than words, right?" She takes a seat at her makeup table and practices posing in the mirror.

She did have a point.

"But there are other actions that display love like...holding hands, kissing, um," I begin to try and think of romantic things Chad and I _did_. "Smiling," I say weakly.

The more I think about it, the more I realize how lacking Chad and I are in the displays of affection department. I take a seat back on the sofa.

She laughs, "Yeah, if you're in middle school." She turns around to look at me. "Why are you asking me this anyways?"

"No reason," I say, my voice going up an octave.

"Is this somehow in relation to you and Chad?" she asks, already knowing the answer. Tawni is smarter than people give her credit for.

"A little," I say, my voice cracking. "See, Chad and I haven't...well, we haven't really-"

"Had sex," she finishes for me, as if the conclusion was obvious.

I thought she would be shocked and talk about how much we loved each other and how it was impossible to think we wouldn't have had sex yet, but she just acts casual about it, like it was completely normal for us to not have sex.

"You're not shocked?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Sonny, people basically had to force you to kiss each other," she laughs, shaking her head. "It's pretty obvious you guys haven't had sex."

"Wait a minute! That's not fair, okay? Chad and I kissed on our own when we were ready," I protest. "People didn't force us into it. In fact, people forcing us into it made us not want to do it. That was the problem, not us."

"Ok, ok," she says, holding her hands in the air. "If you guys are as perfect for each other as you'd like to think, then why haven't you guys banged?"

"Tawni, don't call it that!" I chastise her. "It might be banging for people who have no feelings towards each other, but for people that are in love - people like Chad and I - it's called making love."

"So in love that you haven't done it," Tawni says knowingly.

Again, she does have a point.

But Chad and I are in love... right?

"You don't think that we're in love?" I ask, genuinely wanting to know her assessment of the situation.

She lets out a sigh, "I think you and Chad like each other, a lot, and maybe even love each other, but in love..." she hesitates before she answers, "no."

Before I can defend myself, she adds, "I mean, if you were really in love, you wouldn't reject him all the time."

I look at her oddly, "What are you talking about?"

"Is it that you're not attracted to him? Is that it?" she asks, ignoring my question.

I shake my head vigorously. "Of course, I'm attracted to him. What does that have to do with anything?"

She rolls her eyes before continuing, "Sonny, sonny, sonny. Look, if you were really in love with Chad, you wouldn't turn him down when things start to get heated."

I look at her strangely again, completely confused. "Okay, I'm so lost. I don't turn him down when we kiss."

"I mean when he starts to get grabby, or when he wants to take off your shirt or something like that," she corrects me.

I continue to stare at her, completely puzzled.

"He doesn't make moves on you?" she asks, now seeming shocked.

"Chad is a gentleman," I say, crossing my arms and avoiding answering her question directly.

"Oh, Sonny, he could be Clark Gable, and he'd still make moves on you. Either Chad's testosterone levels are at an all-time low or..." she doesn't finish.

"Or what?" I demand.

"Maybe he's...not attracted to you," she says delicately.

My mouth drops open. The nerve of that girl!

"Tawni, if this is just another way to make me admit that you're prettier than me again-"

"That's not it," she says, shaking her head. "Look, I think your gorgeous-"

A smile creeps on my face.

"Stop it." she says, holding a finger up. "But...maybe Chad doesn't find you...sexually stimulating."

My smile completely falls. "Wha-, but-, he-, and I-, huh-" I panic, looking around the room as if it would give me an answer.

"You know, maybe Chad likes girls with big butts or blondes or maybe tall girls. Who knows."

"You're being ridiculous," I say, standing up.

"Am I?" she asks. "Come on, who initiated your first kiss?"

I think back to the few seconds before our lips first met. I don't want to answer, but I have to.

"Me," I say quietly.

"See, it's nothing personal. It's just that sometimes there's no spark," she says.

I think back to when she told me that, before Chad and I had our first kiss. She was wrong that time, but maybe she was right now. Chad hasn't initiated anything with me, and I know it's not because he's a gentleman. He's still a man, and men want to have sex. It's just in their DNA. I've never been so confused. I think Chad's in love with me, though he's never told me that. But if he really was in love with me, he'd want to make love to me. What if Chad and I are just friends who got mixed up in a romantic relationship?

* * *

Chad's POV

"Mackenzie," Chasity says, breathing heavily. "Penelope is right downstairs. We could get caught."

"She won't find out. Besides, I need you right now," I tell her.

Now, Mac and Chloe are supposed to start making out and implied sex occurs.

Chasity and I have been practicing in my dressing room for an upcoming scene we have to shoot later today.

"This sex scene is going to be so awkward," Chasity says, blushing and covering her hands with her face. "I don't want the first time I have to have pretend sex to be in front of a bunch of crewman and a camera."

I smile a little at how embarrassed she is. "Hey, it'll be fine. I'll help you through it," I assure her.

"What if I do something wrong? What if I accidentally sigh a name other than Mackenzie's?" she asks, her face more red than before.

"Whose name might that be?" I ask with a smirk playing on my lips.

"None of your business!" she exclaims. "But seriously, I go in there perfectly rehearsed every time, and now I'm going to have to improvise. I can't do that!"

I hesitate before saying, "You want to run through the whole scene with me? All of it?"

She looks at me with hopeful eyes. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah, making out with a pretty girl is pretty gruesome work, but I think I can handle it," I joke, hoping to make her more at ease. Instead, it just makes her stiffen more. "Hey, I'm kidding. This is just work. I've done sex scenes a thousand times. I know how to make it look real."

She lets out a sigh of relief, "Thank you. And you're sure Sonny wouldn't mind?" she asks.

"Again, this is work. Strictly professional," I tell her and I wholeheartedly believe that. My relationship with Sonny is too solid to be threatened by a physical act.

I stand up and she does the same.

"I'm taking it from when we enter my bedroom," I tell her before getting into character. I grab her face and pull her in for a deep kiss. It lasts for a few seconds before she cuts it off.

"Mackenzie, Penelope is right downstairs. We could get caught," she says, looking around anxiously.

"She won't find out. Besides," I say, grabbing the hem of her shirt, "I need you right now."

I kiss her as I pull the shirt off of her and our lips break apart in order to do so. I push her onto the couch and get on top of her.

I bury my head into her neck and begin kissing her wildly. She tugs at my hair, but way too hard.

"Ow! My hair, my hair." I exclaim.

She immediately lets go and I can feel her face heating up. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine; just be more gentle in the shooting," I coach before returning back to my character.

"Chloe, you're so damn sexy," I breathe in between kisses on her jawline and her collarbone.

She grabs my head and pulls it up to hers. I lean down to kiss her and bites down on my lip, hard.

"Ow!" I yelp, her teeth still biting down on my lower lip. "Let go."

She instantly does and her face is blood red. She uses her hand to shield her face from my eyes. "I'm so sorry! I'm terrible, aren't I?"

"No, no," I say, hoping to soothe her. Man, I'm glad we practiced before filming. "You're just nervous. Just try to go with the flow. I'll guide you through everything."

Before I go back to kissing her, I remind her, "And remember, Chloe wants Mac too. So don't just lay there like a dead fish. I know it's awkward, but you've got to get into it."

She nods before going back to kissing me. She bites down a few times and I try not to wince too loudly.

After about five more minutes of starting and stopping, telling her what she's doing wrong and (what little) she's doing right, we're done with the scene.

"Sonny's a lucky girl," she tells me as she puts her shirt back on.

I look at her strangely, not sure how to take the ill-delivered compliment. Then again, it is awkward Chloe so I decide to just go with it.

"I didn't mean it like I want to have sex with you or anything," she says quickly. "Not that I wouldn't want to. I mean, you're nice and good looking, but we just don't like each other like that-"

I interrupt her, both for her sake as well as mine. "I understand."

"All I meant was that Sonny was lucky to have a guy who knows his way around the bedroom," she says, her face getting redder with every word.

I chuckle a little as I put my shirt back on, "Well, that's not exactly a room Sonny and I visit too often. Or ever."

She looks at me, wide-eyed. "You mean you're a virgin?"

I shake my head, "No, it's just that Sonny and I haven't done it."

"Oh," she says before asking a question that I could tell she desperately wanted an answer to, "why not?"

I shrug, "Just hasn't happened yet. Sonny and I aren't...sexual to each other really, come to think of it." I think out loud.

I analyze all my past relationships in my head and realize how sex driven they were and how this one is the exact opposite.

"That's weird," she observes. "I mean, since you guys are such a good couple, you think that you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of each other. Is it that you aren't attracted to her?"

"What? Of course I am! She's gorgeous. Anybody can see that," I say.

"Is it that...she's not attracted to you?" Chasity asks me.

I look at her as if she asked the dumbest question alive, which she did.

"Chasity, you don't become the star of the number one tween show without being good looking," I tell her.

"Yeah, maybe she thinks you're cute, but maybe she likes guys with big muscles or black hair or guys with accents or-" she continues to rant about the list of attractive qualities that I don't possess.

"Chasity," I stop her. "I get it."

She blushes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Maybe I'm completely wrong. Like when you first kissed her, who pulled away first?"

I think about it before replying, "Sonny."

I think a little more about our other kisses. "Come to think of it, Sonny pulls away first almost all the time. Actually, she does pull away first all the time. Oh my gosh. Sonny isn't attracted to me."

"Wait, don't jump to any conclusions," she says.

"You're the one who brought this up!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, but you know me. I just say whatever comes to mind. If she wasn't attracted to you, she wouldn't be dating you in the first place," she tells me.

I think about that statement and ponder it. Maybe she's dating me cause of our emotional connection, but that can only take a relationship so far. Maybe she isn't attracted to me. I've got to figure it out. Soon.

* * *

Sonny's POV

I walk over to the Mackenzie Falls set. It should be their last scene of the day, and after that, Chad and I had planned on going out to eat. I walk in to find a set I have only seen a few times. It was Mackenzie's bedroom. I could tell because of the obnoxious overuse of blue and the pictures of Chad as a kid on the walls.

"Alright, guys, in 5...4...3...2-" the director, Mark, begins before Chad cuts him off.

"Cut," he shouts. "My lady on the set."

Instead of our usual "fishing for Sonny" game, he walks over to me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asks curiously.

"Oh, I just thought I'd hang out here and watch you guys wrap up before we ate. I had nothing to do anyways," I say with a shrug.

He looks around before refocusing on me, "Well, you don't have to." He shakes his head. "It might be a little awkward. It's a...it's a sex scene."

I gulp a little at the thought of Chad having pretend sex with another girl. We haven't even had pretend sex!

"Chad, it's fine," I assure him. "You're a professional. It's your job. Besides, I want to see m'man in action."

"Ooh, m'man," he repeats. "I like it." He smiles. "Alright, it won't be long."

I lean in a little to give him a quick kiss, like I'd be staking my territory, but he quickly turns and walks back off to the set.

"Alright, in 5...4...3...2..." he points to the empty set.

Chad and Chasity walk in through the door, kissing as they do. Chad shuts the door behind him and he smiles a little into the kiss. Chasity pulls away, "Mackenzie, Penelope is downstairs. What if we get caught?"

"We won't. She'll never find out," he insists, nibbling on her neck a little. "Besides, I need you right now."

He grabs her by the face and kisses her passionately. His hands roam her body until he finds the hem of her shirt and he pulls it over her.

He pushes her onto the bed before climbing on top of her, taking off his own shirt. She grabs his hair and sighs as he kisses every inch of her neck and collarbone. "Chloe, do you know how damn sexy you are?"

Hearing him talk dirty to her makes my heart stop. His voice is full of lust. I've never heard him sound like that. His character's attraction towards Chloe is obviously higher than his own towards me. I bite my lip as I watch.

He trails down to her stomach and kisses in between her breasts, his mouth going over the thin fabric of her bra, to get there. She grabs on his hair and yanks it. His head pops up.

"You're driving me crazy. Just take me now." she breathes, her hands roaming to places mine had never been before. He goes back to kissing her, and after what felt like a lifetime, the director finally calls cut.

They both get up from their positions as if nothing had happened. Chad grabs Chasity's shirt from the floor and hands it to her. She quickly puts it back on. They exchange a few words before departing.

He walks over to me as he puts on his own shirt. "Hey, you ready to go now?"

"Actually, I'm not that hungry. I think I'm just going to head on home." I tell him.

* * *

Chad's POV

Oh my gosh. Seeing me act sexual took her appetite away. Gosh, she must be disgusted by me.

"Oh," I say, embarrassed. "You sure you don't just want to get something to eat and then take it back to your house?"

"No," she says, shaking her head. "I'd better go. I'll see you tomorrow."

She awkwardly gives me a hug before walking off. No kiss? Chasity must have been right. If she doesn't even want to kiss me after seeing me do all that to a girl, there's no way she'll ever want to have sex with me. Our relationship is as good as gone.

* * *

 **I know that was a really long first chapter, but once I started, I couldn't stop. If you'd like me to continue this story, please review and let me know! I'm not sure how long I intend on making this, but if people like it, I'll keep writing!  
**


	2. The Decision

Sonny's POV

Chad and I are currently sitting on my couch in my apartment. His arm is around me, and his feet are propped up on the coffee table as we watch Titanic. Not my choice, might I add. He's truly a drama fanatic. It had been two days since I cancelled our dinner, and things seemed to go back to normal. Except for anytime I hinted at the possibility of doing something more, Chad seemed very uninterested, almost scared. I had been dreading the moment that was about to happen on screen: Jack and Rose were about to indulge in an act that I never have before. I wish I had already gotten it over with. I'd rather know what I'm doing when I'm with someone I love.

The curiosity of whether Chad finds me "sexually stimulating", as Tawni calls it, has been driving me crazy. I've been trying to put the pieces together and try and remember all the times he complimented me on my looks. Maybe I was just being paranoid. Then again, maybe I wasn't. I needed to know. Just as I was about to speak up, Chad says something instead.

"Sonny, I told myself I wasn't going to let this bother me, but it has. I gotta know if you were grossed out by me getting it on with Chasity the other day," he says in a huff. It was obvious this had been pent up.

I'm taken aback by his question, so much that I cannot help but giggle a little. "No, why would you think that?"

"Cause after I did that in front you, you seemed kind of turned off by me," he says, a red tint creeping onto his cheeks.

I roll my eyes and shake my head, happy that was concerned with me being attracted to him. That could very well mean that he's attracted to me. "It wasn't that," I tell him. I don't want to admit the truth, but I couldn't think of a lie. And even if I did tell a lie, Chad would figure it out. "I was just a little jealous," I say sheepishly.

His eyes light up. "Really?" he asks happily.

I glare at him, "Don't be so happy about that."

"It's not that I'm just...glad you wanted that to be you," he says, choosing his words carefully.

"You _are_ my boyfriend," I tell him, as if this was new information for him to absorb.

I lets out a sigh before hugging me a little tighter. "Yeah, but Chasity kind of convinced me that you weren't attracted to me anymore."

"That's funny," I say. "Tawni convinced me that you weren't attracted to me either."

"Well, I am," he assures me. It makes me smile.

"What made Chasity say that?" I ask. I can feel him tense beside me.

"Reasons," he shrugs. I nod. "What about Tawni?"

"Reasons," I shrug. He nods.

"Because we haven't had sex," he says quickly.

"Same here," I reply with a nod.

"They're delusional," he says confidently. "I mean, it's not a big deal."

"You're right," I reply.

"It doesn't prove how much we love each other," he tells me.

I nod, "It absolutely does not."

"We are our own people and we will not be told what to do!" he exclaim, standing up from the couch.

"Yeah!" I encourage.

"We should have sex tomorrow night," he tells me.

"Definitely tomorrow night."

* * *

 **It's an insanely short chapter, but it's an important one so don't hate. If you like the story (and let me know by reviewing), I'll be sure to continue the story!**


	3. Girl Advice: Part 1

Sonny's POV

Today is the day. It's the day that every ounce of innocence that I have is shattered. It's the day I go from a little girl to a real woman. Tomorrow morning, I will be a completely different person.

I will be an ex-virgin.

Honestly, before I moved to Hollywood, I had planned on waiting until I was married. I wanted to only be with one man for my entire life, but once I got to Hollywood, I realized that that was not how it was done, at least in any place other than West Appleton, Wisconsin. I mean, practically every person in the studio has had sex, except for Grady and Zora. And those make sense because Zora is way too young and Grady's too scared to even high five a girl. I'm still not sure about Marshall though...

On second thought, I don't want to know.

Tawni has told me multiple times about her sexual encounters, and I've heard Nico bragging about his to Grady. I've heard girls all around the studio talk doing it with Chad, which, to be honest, disheartens me a little. These are just girls in one building. Imagine the number of girls in the entire city. However, I know not to let that discourage me. Chad has turned over a new leaf, and he isn't that kind of guy anymore. But he still is that guy with those experiences. If I want to hang onto him, I've got to make sure this is better than any other sex he's had before. And to do that, I need some advice.

Advice from the girls of Condor Studio.

My first stop of the day is my dressing room that I share with Tawni, the Queen of Hearts, if you will. She knows how to prepare for sex and I'm sure she can teach me a thing or two...or three...or a thousand.

I walk into my dressing room to find Tawni reading a script to herself in the mirror.

"No!" she exclaims, holding her hand out in front of her. "Leave me alone! Or I'll fight you with my sense of style!"

"Auditioning for Fashionista 2?" I ask her, kinking up an eyebrow.

She turns around quickly upon hearing my voice. "Yes, I'm auditioning for her new side kick, Style Sasha. See, at first, I didn't want to be a side kick. I mean, you're more of a side kick, but then I thought to myself "what if I can be the side kick that steals the show?". Ya know, kinda like Blair in Gossip Girl," she says excitedly.

I nod slowly, "Yeah, anyways...you know how a few days ago we were talking about me and Chad and how our relationship hasn't reached its full potential?" I ask her, eyeing her to see if she knows what I'm talking about.

"How you guys haven't had sex?" she asks, putting it bluntly. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well..." I trail off.

Her mouth drops open and she gasp. "You did it?! How was it?!" she asks, running over to me. "How did it happen? What did y-"

"No, we haven't done it," I tell her and her face drops, "Yet," I add, sticking my finger up in the air.

"Oh, boy," she says, taking a seat in her plush cheetah print chair. "Please don't tell me you guys are planning your first sex like you did with your first kiss."

"Well..." I trail off once again.

"That makes perfect sense because it worked out so well the first time!" she says sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air.

"This is different, ok? We've matured. We're more comfortable around each other. And we, uh, we- look! I don't have to explain anything to you. I just want some advice on how to make it...good for him."

She shudders a little, making a disgusted face. "I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be giving Sonny Monroe sex advice, especially advice that pertains to Chad Dylan Cooper."

I frown a little.

"That doesn't mean I never wanted to see the day!" she says with a wide grin. "Sonny, I am going to make you the sexiest girl around, besides me of course. This is going to be so much fun!"

She clapped her hands together and giggled happily.

"So what do I do?" I ask, clasping my hands together and looking down shyly.

"Well, as we all know, the most important part of any relationship is looking your best and sex is no different," she starts off. "So you've got to wear something that will knock is socks off. You've got to have your makeup done. Your hair styled. It cannot be tangley because he'll want to run his hands through your hair." I get butterflies in my stomach just thinking about it. "So is everything shaved?"

I blush deeply but nod. "Everything but my head," I laugh, trying to make the situation less awkward.

She looks at me for a few seconds, not amused, before continuing.

"Now you need a sexy scent, nothing too overpowering but something to definitely turn him on. I suggest this," she tells me, grabbing a perfume bottle and handing it to me.

I take off the cap and smell it.

"Mmm, smells good," I nod, pleased with the scent, as I put the cap back on and hand it back to her.

"Before you do it, put a little bit behind your ear. It won't be overkill, but he'll definitely smell it," she tells me.

I let out a sigh. "Anything else?" I ask, looking up at her, hoping that's it.

She laughs out a loud "Ha! Sonny, are you kidding? We've got get to the most important part!"

Her excitement scares me and I can only hope that she isn't thinking what I think she's thinking.

"Off to Victoria's Secret!" she exclaims, grabbing me by the arm and yanking me up and towards the door.

Dang it.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but I do intend on continuing the story, especially if you guys like it. I'll try and update as soon as possible. I'll update sooner if I get some reviews of encouragement. And if you have any requests, feel free to tell me! I'd love to hear them!  
**


	4. Girl Advice: Looking the Part

Sonny's POV

I stand humiliated as Tawni picks out the raunchiest underwear possible and acting so casual while doing so. Victoria's Secret has always been an awkward place for me. My mom took me there to get my first bra fitting, which I was insanely embarrassed about, but nothing compares to this. I'm on a kids show for crying out loud! I should not be doing this!

"Ok, so I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Chad is going to want this pretty steamy and hot," Tawni says and I can feel my face turn to an unimaginable shade of red. "And he's seen a lot of girls in lots of sexy lingerie so you're going to have to go all out to impress him."

It's completely true and hearing it come from someone else's mouth only confirms my suspicions.

"You've got to go with black as your main color. It's the classic, sexy color, but maybe we'll do a red lip. Those colors together are everything!" she squeals, clapping her hands together. She continues to roam around the store and finds a black lace thong and matching bra with minimum coverage. "Here, hold these."

She shoves them into my hands and turns away to go look for more things. I lock eyes with someone and something on their face tells me that they recognize me. I quickly hide the items behind my back and give them a forced smile. They smile back, but in the form of a chuckle, and walk off.

Is it really that unbelievable that I would be sexually active?! Then again, as of the moment, I'm not...so they have a point.

I look around and spot Tawni by the stockings and I rush over to her.

"Thigh-high stockings a must," she tells me, handing it to me. "You're obviously gonna need a garter belt to keep them up because they do tend to fall down." She tosses me that as well. Tawni really does know her stuff. I hope I can remember everything she's going to teach me and everything she has taught me so far. She also grabs a silky short red robe. "We want a little mystery, but also something he can take off with relative ease so this robe is perfect. Tie it at the waist and let it hang a little so he can see your bra. Girl, he will be putty in your hands!"

I blush at the idea of it and my heartbeat quickens when I think about this actually happening. I attempt to shake it out of my head for now.

"What else?" I ask, my voice cracking as I examine what she has handed to me and wonder how they're used.

"Hmmm..." she says, tapping a finger against her chin.

As she's thinking, I'm standing in embarrassment as I hold in my hands the key to my womanhood. Anyone who sees what is in my hands obviously will be able to tell my plans for tonight.

"Tawni, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, weren't you the one that told me that I should be spontaneous with Chad?" I ask her.

"Sonny, never be spontaneous about this. Make the guy _think_ it's spontaneous, but you always have to be prepared," Tawni informed me.

I let out a sigh, "All this stuff is way too complicated. Maybe Chad and I-"

"One sec, I found something perfect!" she says, walking off. I watch her leave and shake my head at her.

"Sonny?" I hear a familiar voice behind me.

Oh no. It can't be. My worse nightmare is coming true.

I slowly turn around, moving the lingerie behind my back as I do so.

"Mrs. Cooper!" I let out an extremely forced smile and my eyes widen as my voice goes up an octave.

"Hey, Sonny. Are you just doing a little shopping by yourself?" she asks me with a smile on her face. I notice that she is carrying a basket from here and I mentally kick myself for not grabbing one at the door.

"Yes, ma'am," I nod, making a conscious effort to keep the clothing concealed behind my back. "Well, Tawni's here with me. But we're going to lots of stores, not just here. We don't have rehearsal until late today so we figured that we might as well do some shopping. For the both of us. Not just me. Well, I mean, I'm shopping for just me. And she's shopping for just her. I'm not shopping for anyone, or with mind anyone in mind," I insist with a series of furious nods.

She chuckles a little bit at my behavior. She knows that I'm a talker, but hopefully, she doesn't know me well enough to know that I babble when I'm nervous.

"I'm shopping for just me too," she laughs. The black bra slips out of my grasp and falls to the floor.

"Oops," I nervously chuckle. I look down at the ground as I think of how I can grab it without showing off my other purchases. I start to bend down, my hands still behind my back and she looks at me oddly.

"Here, why don't I get it?" she says, bending down and grabbing it before I can respond. Her eyes cannot help but examine it as she picks it up. She holds it out to me and I stare at it in her hand. I realize that I'm going to have to bring the lingerie forward so I quickly snatch the bra from her, my thong in the same hand.

"Thanks," I blush at her.

Before either of us can utter another word, I hear Tawni's obnoxiously loud voice. "Sonny, I found something that would make Chad-hello, Mrs. Cooper, what are you doing here?"

Her tone quickly changes from excited to formal, no panic in between. Dang, she's good. She quickly moves whatever article of clothing she had behind her.

"I'm sorry. That'll make Chad what?" she asks, raising her eyebrows. She doesn't look shocked; she's no idiot. But maybe she expected something different this time with me and Chad, instead of one of his other girlfriends. Then again, so did I.

"That'll make Chad's day," she says swiftly. "I saw a Mackenzie Falls poster outside of J. Crew. Looks like they're doing a Mackenzie Falls collection just in time for the new season. Isn't that cool?"

Mrs. Cooper's eyes light up. "Really? Oh, I've got to go take a picture of that! See you later girls." And with that, she hurries to the checkout line and scurries out the door.

"Wow, talk about convenient," I say with a small laugh.

"Sonny, I completely made that up. J. Crew isn't even in this mall. She'll be looking the rest of the day," she laughs.

My mouth drops open, "Tawni, that's horrible! Mrs. Cooper's a nice lady. You shouldn't trick her like that!"

"Oh, so would you rather I have shown her this?" she asks, pulling out a leather, black, bondage looking lingerie set.

"Then again, she had it coming," I reply.

* * *

We walk into Bloomingdale's and head straight to the shoe section. I follow Tawni, shamefully carrying my Victoria's Secret bag as I do.

"Everybody knows that stilettos are the hottest shoes ever. Again, another classic. So I definitely think you'll need a red pair. Guys love them and I learned that in my experience, you should just keep them on during...use."

"Tawni!" I exclaim, covering my ears with my hands and simultaneous knocking myself in the head with the VS bag.

"You're the one who asked for my help!" she reminds me.

I let out a defeated sigh and say, "So what next?"

"I think you're pretty good! I'll do your makeup, of course, but other than that...looks like you're ready to have se-"

I quickly clasp my hand over her mouth. "Don't you dare say it."

She moves away from me with a look of disgust in her eyes. "If you can't say it, I don't know how you're going to do it."

"Tawni, we have young fans here. Fans who look up to us and look at what we're promoting!" I try and explain to her.

"Sonny, we're in Bloomingdale's. No twelve year old shops here," she flips her hair and walks off towards the checkout.

When did Tawni get smarter than me?

* * *

When we get back, I realize that I'm not entirely ready. Sure, I've got the illusion of sexiness with Tawni's help, but I need to know how to really seduce a guy. I don't know what turns guys on and even if I did, I don't know how to do that in a way that won't make me look like an idiot. Unfortunately, I quickly realize who I must go see about this. I don't want to, but she's got quite the reputation for seducing any guy she wants. I've gotta go talk to Portlyn.


End file.
